


Accidents happen

by magicalcookie664



Series: Curse his 13 year old body [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Don't kill me I wrote at 5am I've had no sleep lol, Hugging, Nightmares, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, cute five and klaus bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Watersports! Don't like don't read! :)Five has a nightmare and wets the bed, Klaus' bed, with Klaus on it.Uh oh.I suck at summaries. ;-;





	Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2! I wrote this on a school night so I apologise if it's bad.

After Five had disappeared over a decade ago, and didn't return for years, Klaus missed him. He didn't just miss him in a casual way, he MiSsEd him. He missed his brother so much that it hurt in every part of his body when he thought about him. He missed him so much that every happy memory made him cry himself to sleep and every time he gazed up at the framed painting of Five he broke down. He and Five and been closer than ever. He just missed his brother, and that was all he had, especially when Ben died too. He promised himself that if he ever got the chance he'd make the most of his time with his brother. 

He still hasn't forgotten the promise now. The day has been uneventful and tedious, and Klaus just wants to crawl upstairs and slide into bed. He's never felt more sick of the world, well, except a few other times when-

He pushes open the door to his room, yawning. Immediately his eyes find his brother, Five, lying fast asleep on Klaus' bed, curled up in the blankets adorably. 

Klaus smiles softly, moving over to his bed as quiet as possible, and slipping in beside the sleeping teen even quieter as to not disturb him. 

As soon as he's under the blankets, he feels Five unconsciously curl up to him in his sleep, one of his thin legs twisting around Klaus'. 

Klaus smiles, blushing just the tiniest bit. Five is so cute in his sleep, it's insane. He rests his head in the pillow next to Five's and closes his eyes, twisting one of his legs around his brother's remaining one. He closes his eyes, enjoying the utter serenity he feels as he begins to drift off. 

He must've fallen asleep for a while because he finds himself waking up, and uncomfortable damp feeling surrounding the sheets below and to the side of him. Shit. Did he wet himself? He's never-

He looks at Five, still asleep beside him, and how the wet patch mostly surrounds him. 

Oh. 

He can't help but feel a twinge of relief as he realises he hasn't pissed the bed as a fucking adult. He glances back at Five, all relief slipping away into sympathy. Poor Five was probably having a nightmare or something. Klaus understands those. He knows how real they can feel and how frightening it all can be. 

He sits up properly, leaning over to give his brother a shake. "Hey Fivey, time to wake up buddy," he whispers, shaking him again. 

Absolutely nothing. Five continues to sleep as if nothing had ever happened, his eyelids twitching as his eyes move behind them, haunted by whatever images he's seeing. Klaus also notices that the damp spot is growing.

They're going to have to change the sheets. 

"Five," he says, louder this time, placing a hand on either of his brother's shoulders and shaking him hard,"Wakee up Fivey!"

Five's eyes drift open and he gazes up into Klaus's face, utterly confused. "Klaus.... what?" He mumbles, rubbing his face with his hand and sitting up. He freezes, his green eyes going as wide as saucers. "Shit!" He exclaims, his eyes darting down to his soiled pants and the huge wet patch beneath him in embarrassment. 

"Five, its fine. It's not like I haven't done it before anyways," Klaus brushes it off, giving his brother and anxious smile in hopes of calming him. 

Five takes no notice. "Shit, I'm so sorry," he moans, burying his face in his hands as tears threaten to fall from his tightly screwed up eyes. "I'm such an idiot," he whimpers, fighting back a sob that chokes him in his throat. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay Five. I honestly don't care. Accidents happen," he murmurs, wrapping an arm around the 13 year old and bringing him into a hug. 

Five squeezes his eyes shut and buries his face in Klaus' shirt, allowing his breathing to slow down to its normal rate. 

After a bit Klaus removes his arms from Five and gives him a hesitant smile,"I guess we should clean this up. I promise I won't tell anyone,"

"Okay," Five answers, rubbing the remnants of stray tears from his face. 

Klaus is known for not keeping his promises, but in his heart he holds the special ones that matter to him so desperately that he has no choice but to keep. He stores his new one to Five amongst them as he slides off the edge of the bed, flashing his brother another small smile. 

He's utterly surprised when Five returns one. It's barely there, just a quick upturn of the lips, but if you look just for a second, you lll see it. Five's real smile. 

It feels good to finally be trusted with something, Klaus thinks, with an even wider smile forming on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> eH. I ship them but this is kinda watersports? I've got 4 more parts planned. :3


End file.
